Monster High
by DarkFairyGirl
Summary: A place where mosters belong and aren't feared, but accepted. Welcome to Monster High. Lucy was abandoned by her parents at a young age, only to find out she isn't fully human. So she gets sent to Monster High where she meets vampires, wearwolves, mermaids, and more interesting monsters. Contains NaLu and some GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia, and RoWen
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ this is my new story: Monster High. I know...it's going to be tough with two stories at once but trust me..i can manage! Well I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. That honor gors to Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own the story line.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V.

It's official. I hate my life.

I mean, wouldnt _you_ feel the same is your parents left you a short while after you were born, only to find out that you weren't normal and wonder what the hell you were? I did. And know that I know what I am, it hasn't exactly been easy for me to do normal people stuff. Like go to school or sing for my friends and family.

I even remember the exact way I found out.

_Flashback:_

Me, my awesome boyfriend, his friend. and my best friends decided to go to the beach one week during Summer.

" Toby! Come here" I yelled to my boyfriend, laughing.

" What is it?" Toby asked as he came over. I pointed to my legs only, they weren't legs anymore. They were replaced by a long Midnight blue tail with silver outlining the fin. My hair even changed. It grew longer and wavier than it used to be. I also had a cute midnight blue top that felt really slimy but for some reason, didn't bother me.

" Wow!" Toby yelled in amazement, " That's so cool Luce!"

" I didn't even know about this until just now." I said, smiling. Then my other friends came over.

" Wow." they all said.

Later that night, we had a party for me being different. Well, it wasn't exactly a cake and coke party, it was more of a go-to-a-club-and-get-wasted party.

The next morning I woke up and saw red everywhere. When my head was more clearer after waking up, I saw five bodies on the ground. Dead. And that wasn't even the weirdest part, they all had creepy stalker smiles on their faces and blood all over them. And I didn't have a drop on me.

I wanted to scream, but my body wouldn't allow me to.

What the hell happened last night, I thought. For seeing dead bodies all around me, I was shockingly calm. Then, in a screaming headache, all the memories came rushing back in.

_We were all back from the club and started to have a singing competition. I went first and sang but it didn't even sound like me. It was...hypnotic almost. Then, Toby and all of my friends started acting weird. They were hitting each other a saying things like "only I can please her. Not you." and they started to hurt each other._

_And in a flash, they all had weapons in there hands._

" _Stop it!" I tried to yell, but my voice wouldn't reach them. BAM! Zac hit the floor. Dead after Toby stabbed him. They all fell one after the other until it was Toby that was left standing. _

" _Toby-" I was cut off by him crashing his lips onto mine. I tried to get him off of me but he wouldn't budge. Finally I screamed. The weird thing was, my scream pushed him back against the wall and the force broke his back and was killed instantly._

Flashback End

After that incident, I searched everywhere hoping for a hint of what I was. And finally I found it, it was something called a Siren. But where I looked, a siren was half human- half bird. But I was half fish. Still, the symptoms are were the same.

And know here I am at the doors of some lame school that my foster parents shipped me off too after they found out what I was. I ended up keeping it a secret from them for about a year. Then they barged into my room and saw two people killing one another outside of my window. While was sitting there singing and smiling.

As I stood there, I realized I didn't have my favorite snack with me. I have to constantly have a sucker in my mouth so I can "control" my powers or something like that.

I walked inside the school only to find out there was nobody walking around. So, I just went to the roof and started singing, not caring anymore who heard me and ended up dying. I ended up enjoying seeing people kill each other to get my attention. Psychotic right? That's what happens when the same thing has happened for over a year.

Natsu P.O.V.

Damn it was early. I woke up and the sun was barely setting, still too bright for me to go outside.

As I got out of bed, I went to the fridge that had the crimson heaven stored inside of it. Deciding on a bloody Mary (literally) I decided to walk around the school. Thank the elders that my room was connected to the tunnels underground so I could go anywhere I wanted to at anytime of the day or night.

As I reached the end of the tunnel, I saw two new freshmen. Kuan and Huan I think were there names. As I saw the twins approach me, I noticed the sun has gone down a little bit, enough for me to finally step out.

" Natsu?" Kuan- I think- asked.

" We have a question" Huan- I think- finished.

" Sure. What's up?" I asked.

" Where is the headmasters office?" one of the twins said.

" Yeah. Me and Kuan are lost" Huan said.

So I was right, I thought.

" Right this way" I led them to the top floor of the building just below the roof.

" Here we ar-" a girl started singing and made me unfocused. Suddenly, the twins' eyes glazed over and started heading toward the voice.

" Wait!" I yelled but they didn't seem to hear me. 'What's going on?' I thought.

As I followed the boys, I saw an unfamiliar blond standing near the edge singing a song.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain on glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

My name it is Lucy  
A merchant's daughter fair  
And I have left my parents  
And three thousand pounds a year.

Come all you pretty fair maids  
Whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor  
That plows the raging sea.

While aloft in storm  
From me in his absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day  
He's never more to roam.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain on glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain on glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

I stood there open mouthed. Her voice was beautiful. So beautiful, I was too caught up in her singing that didn't notice until now. The twins were fighting in there monster forms.

" That's against school rules! Turn back now!" I yelled, trying to get their attention.

The cyclops' wouldn't stop because the girl was singing her song over, while smiling at the scene before her.

Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the walls of wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay.

Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain  
Saying, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain on glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go.

Then, as the twins went in for the final blow, almost killing each other, I saw a small man put a hand over the girls mouth, stopping her singing.

" Gramps!" I yelled out, relived.

" Stop it now Lucy. If you will be attending this school, you will NOT use your powers do I make myself clear?" Gramps said.

" Aw. Damn and right when it was getting to the best part. Fine old man, your clear." The girl, Lucy said while pouting.

" What do you mean 'the best part'!? They were killing each other! You should've stopped them" I yelled, furious.

" But it's fun. Watching them do that." Lucy said.

" Lucy. I will show you to your room. That is the only place you are allowed to sing because it sound proof, understand?" the headmaster told her. Clearly understanding what she is when I have never heard of a monster like her.

" Sure. Sure." Lucy said, seeming happy to be able to sing again soon.

" Natsu, take care of the twins" Gramps said.

" Alright" I reluctantly said as I made my way to the passed out twins.

* * *

YAY! I'm done with with the first chapter! the song is "jolly sailor bold." I only changed some things on it like the name and I deleted another name from it. Go to youtube and type the song in but listen to the one that Stephanie Pitcher made. All cred. Goes to her for this amazing song.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, let me clear something up really quick so I don't get a whole buncha questions 'bout it.

The lore for Sirens is that they are half bird- half human creatures. BUT I'm using the glorified version of this creature and making Lucy half human- half fish. If y'all have any other question please PM me.

Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed to chapter one! I love you guys! -,_,-

DISALAIMER! Fairy Tail does not belong to me. That honor goes to Hiro Mashima. But what I do own is the plot.

Chapter 2:

Natsu P.O.V

I couldn't get Lucy out of my head no matter how hard I tried. Well...she did leave a, um, unique first impression. I mean, who wouldn't forget someone who tried to kill two people? I wanted to go to her dorm but Gramps wouldn't allow me to even touch a brick. So, I did the only thing a responsible, mature man like myself would do: I snuck in.

As I walked around, I couldn't believe my eyes! Lucy had the whole damn building to herself! Now I'm_ really_ wondering what she is.

"Hello?" I say as I wander around the nearly abandoned dorm building. Maybe she's on the top floor?, I wonder. As I walk up the stairs, I smell the sweet smell of strawberry and then I hear a voice.

No one wants to wake up to an empty home  
No one ever wants to be alone  
It's not so easy to let them go  
The ones that you love.

Her voice is beautiful. But a thought pops into my head. Why did Huan and Kuan react the way they did and i wasnt't effected at all?

Now that you're gone, who will make me smile?  
Who will pick me up when I fall down?  
Who will be there to tell me right from wrong?  
I regret letting you go.

I make my way to the top floor and there she is, in her room singing on the balcony.

I have this vacancy in my heart  
There's just something that's always tearing me apart  
I don't know why I ever let you go  
Now, there is no one to bear with me.

Lucy's voice dies down when she looks over and sees me. I can tell how surprised she is that i actually had the balls to come in here after I wittnesed her almost making two people kill eachother.

" What are you doing here?" Lucy askes, looking disgusted at me.

" I wanted to ask you something" and I AM going to get answers. Whether or not i have to use_ that._

" Well what is it?" she sounds annoyed.

" What the fuck was that? You tried to kill two people!" i shouted.

" Correction: i made two people almost kill each other. I didn't actually do it." she says.

" Then why didn't i try to kill them? It was only the twins that were affected by it, not me." i wonder. Lucy's eyes widened after i said that. 'What is going on?' i thought.

" I dont know. Your the first person to ever not be affected my my song. What are you anyway?" Lucy asked me.

" I can't tell you. But i will make an excepition if you tell me what you are" i tried to bargain with her. God i hope this is going to work, if not then i'll look like an idiot.

" Ok" is all Lucy says.

...What? No fight? " Alright then. You first" i said.

I could see her face change. It was almost as if she was actually reconcidering telling me what kind of creature she was.

" I am a Siren. It was one of the reasons i was put up here. So no one over heard me singing." Lucy explained. I have never heard of a siren before. Well, I have but I was always told that they were extinct.

" Well i guess i have to keep my end of the bargain," I started, "I'm a vampire." I told her. Great, I just broke the one rule that I promised myself I wasn't going to break. But it was totally worth it.

Lucy nodded her head like she cared but at the same time, didn't care. " Well can you leave now? I wanna explore the new building" she told me.

" I'll come with you!" I said. For some odd reason, I really wanted her to be my friend.

" Pass. Go away." she told me flat out. Rude much?

Lucy P.O.V

God he was annoying! I wanted to choke him. But that stupid old man said no killing. No matter, though.

As I walked out of my room, I noticed that damn pink haired vampire was still there, staring at me like some freak.

" Go the hell away" I said impationtly. Yet all he said was...

" No."

If pinky was trying to be friends with me, it was annoying. The only people I considered frieds were the same people I made kill each other. And killed myself.

" What's your name anyways?" I asked.

" Natsu Dragneel" he told me.

" Go away, Natsu" I said. Really, this boy is gettin on my last damn nerves. Instead of letting him respond, i simply walked away. You know, so he could get the message.

As i tried to lose Natsu, i semmed to take a turn that led me to the most amazing place in this dump. A pool the size of a football field! and it's clean too! I was in heven, i was sure of it.

' Maybe this school won't be so bad' i thought. Funny, it only took one thing to be otimistic. What's wrong with me!?

" You look happy" i heard Natsu's voice behind me.

" Yeah. I like pools, but i love the beach. Say, is this school near one?" i wonder, completely forgetting i was aggitated at Natsu.

" Yeah actually, it is" i can show you if you want" Natsu told me. Screw being mad at him, i thought. Maybe i will try being nice to him ( remember when i said maybe?)

" Yeah, sure" i said.

As me and Natsu walked to the beach, i couldn't help but notice how nice he was being to me. I mean, he wittnesed me trying to get two people to kill eachother and, according to him, i was smiling "sadistically" or something. Personally, I've never noticed.

We walked for miles, but when we got to the beach, it was worth it. We had gotten there just in time to see the sun finish setting.

" your a vampire, so why aren't you affected by the sun?" i asked.

" I can be in the sun, i just dont like to. That and i can only be in it if it's almost down." Natsu said, smiling like a child. It was one of those smiles that you had to smile back to.

" Your smile is very pretty" Natsu told me.

" Thanks, though its not much" i said. " We should probably be getting back, school is at night right?" i ask.

" Yeah. But i reeally hate going." Natsu told me.

" Oh. Well im going tomorrow so...I'll see you then i guess" i said. Then i totally realized what i said. It was basically and invintation for him to come back. Why didn't i think before i spoke?

" Great! I'll even show you around if you want" he said.

" Great" why cant i keep my damn mouth in check?

" Well, see you tomorrow then" Natsu said as he took off. Good thing i paid attention when we were walking here, cause i totally forgot to wait until we were back at my building.

This time, instead of saying words, i just nodded.

Song is Vacancy by Kylee. I hope you liked this chapter. I personally didn't like it because there was alot of talking. Anywhoo i hope yall at least liked it. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its been a while hasn't it? Soo sorry for not updating in a while...i take full responsibility for my actions. I will (hopefully) be introducing new characters in this chapter so please read to find out!**

Lucy P.O.V.

_Waaaa! _

_A blond woman is sitting in the ocean with a crying bundle of joy in her arms. "Hush little baby don't you cry mama's gunna sing you a lullaby." the blond woman stopped singing as she looked up and saw the man she was forbidden to love rowing to her._

"_Your here!" the blond shouted, utterly surprised that he showed up after what her father did to him._

"_Of course I did. She is my baby too and I wanted to see her." the dirty blond man said. As the couple sat there, her in the waters and him in the wooden rowboat, he suddenly asked- _

"_Why do you let your father rule over you? Run away with me so we can be together forever!" the man said, sounding desperate almost._

"_You know we cannot. Your a sailor and need to make your family proud of you. I have already done nothing to make mine proud. Live your life and hide this baby somewhere where_ they_ can't find her." the blond beauty begged. And while the two adults were arguing, the now silent baby heard and saw everything..._

I nearly jumped out of bed after I woke up. Where those two people my parents? I wondered. As I got out of bed I went to the balcony that my room was connected to.

" Nearly sunset..." I trailed off, thinking more about that stupid dream. I have never,ever, seen those two people in my life. So why now? The weirdest part about the dream was that their skin was black. I could only see their hair color, their eyes, and their smiles.

The man had on old fashioned attire, like it belonged in the 1500s. And the woman. Half of her body was in the water- which my dream made black- and her long, golden hair covered all of her torso.

My train of thought was interrupted when I looked at the clock..."Dammit!" I yelled as I saw that I had been spaced out for about an hour. School started at 7:00 pm. And I did not want to be late on my first day.

I ran into my room and got my uniform. My uniform consisted of a black skirt with silver lining and a blood red silk- like formal shirt that I really think is for guys. Luckily we could wear whatever else we wanted so I chose: a black ribbon to tie my hair onto its signature side ponytail, the only thing I have from my birth mother which is an aquamarine stone in a this silver band with water designs on it, and I wore my favorite black high heeled boots that came up to me knee.

I ran out of my building as fast as I could ' humanly' go, which I kinda hard seeing as how my room is the last damn floor of this god forsaken building (which has like ten floors with no elevator). I tried to remember what the idiotic vampire told me about the way to the school, but it was futile because as soon as I turned the corner I saw a huge ass building that was more-than-likely the school building.

"It's finally time...school with people like me. I wonder if I'll like it here." I said to myself as I made my way to school.

Can I just say this? I'm inside the school now and it is NOT what I was expecting. Fights were breaking out, I saw a couple making out, and everybody was yelling...is this really school behavior?

I try to look around for the office but when I saw it I bumped into a petite girl with blur hair and brown eyes and even though it didn't match her school uniform, she had an orange bandana holding her hair back.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl said to me.

"It's fine. Can you help me find the office so I can get my schedule?" I ask her.

"Of course! Follow me. My name is Levy McGarden my the way. What's yours?" Levy asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia" I answered. The way Levy smiled at me made me know that we were going to be good friends.

"Here we are" Levy said as we stopped in front of the front office doors.

"Thank you." I said as I walked inside. Thankfully, the office was serene. No loud noise could be heard at all.

"You must be Lucy." I heard a voice say. I look over at the front desk and see a girl around my age with deep purple hair and green eyes. The name tag said Kinana.

"Yes. That's me" I said.

"Mr. Makarov I down the hall" Kinana said. I nodded my head as I started to walk that way. As soon as I saw the door I knocked.

"Come in"

I opened the doors and there he was. The same man that made me stop singing. "It's you" was all I said.

"Hello again Lucy. I assure you this time I will not be punishing you so stop looking at me that way" he said.

"Welcome to Monster High Lucy. Here is your schedule and hurry up and get to class" he said to me. Not wanting to start any trouble, I simply shook my head and did what he said. I walked out of the office and into the noisy corridor and looked at my schedule.

1st period- Geometry

2nd period- Choir

3rd period- English 10

4th period- History/ Lunch

5th period- PE

6th period-Science

I was hoping I had these classes with either Levy or Natsu since I really didn't know anyone yet. I made my way to Geometry and thanked Mavis when I saw the two people I was just thinking about.

"Levy...Natsu..." I smiled as I muttered their names. Natsu apparently heard me because he looked over my way and broke out into the biggest, childish smile I had ever seen.

"Luce!" Natsu called out.

"Luce?" I asked. What was with the nickname?

"Yea. My new nickname for ya" he told me. Even though I just thought what he said, I still couldn't help but smile.

Natsu P.O.V.

I have no idea what I said but I'm glad I did. Seeing Lucy's smile basically cleared my head right up since I just got into a fight with the stripper.

"Who's she?" by best friend/ rival asked me. Well, scratch that. Happy's my best friend but Gray is my human best friend.

"Her name is Lucy. She's new here" I told him.

Deciding I couldn't just stand here and just look at her, I started to walk over. She looked almost relived to see me. Can't blame her, though. I've been the new kid before too so I know what it feels like to no nobody on your first day.

"Hey Luce. It's awesome we have math together! I have a great idea! You can tutor me!" I said, trying to make her smile again. I don't know what it is about her smile...i just like it.

"Maybe. If I understand it. I'm glad I have you in this class. The only other person that I've met in here is Levy" Lucy told me.

"Well if you want I'll introduce you to some of my friends" I said, already dragging over.

"Hey guys! This is Lucy" I told my friends.

"Hello" Lucy said in a small voice.

"Hi. I'm Gray" Gray told her. Gray has spiky black hair and dark blue eyes and has a huge stripping problem.

"Hello Lucy. I'm Erza" Erza introduced herself. She has scarlet red hair.

After everyone introduced themselves, I could tell Lucy was uncomfortable because she was talking really soft. And as long as I've known her (which hasn't been very long), Lucy doesn't talk soft.

I told everyone that we needed to go the nurse because Lucy looked sick dragged her out of the classroom. I lead her to the abandoned bathroom and pushed her in.

"What's wrong" I asked but it probably sounded like a demand.

"Nothing" was all Lucy said.

"Bullshit"

"Look. I'm not very good around people. The last time I had friends I accidentally made them kill each other. Then I killed my boyfriend myself because he lost it. So excuse me if I don't want to be around people" Lucy explained/ shouted.

I was shocked. I mean, I didn't know what to say and that never happens! I stood there looking at Lucy, who was trying to look strong but failed miserably at it. I hate this kind of atmosphere so I tried asking questions.

"So, umm...how old are you?" I tried. It's insensitive I know, but that question popped into my head first.

"17" she answered. Wow...she actually answered. Without yelling at me or hitting me! That was a first...

"Cool. I'm 1,899 years old! bout to turn 1900!" I said proud. Lucy widened her eyes after she heard how old I was. Hellooo! I'm a vampire! After that we took turns asking questions. What are your favorite foods? Where are you from? All kinds.

We were actually in the bathroom for a long time because we heard the bell to second period ring.

"That was fast." Lucy said.

"Mhmm" I agreed with her. "Want to do this another time?" I asked hopefully.

"I would like that" Lucy answered. Her voice sounded like she actually meant it. This Lucy was not the Lucy I talked to yesterday. She seemed...distracted almost, confused.

As we made our way to second period (turns out we have all our classes together!), Erza was waiting outside of the Geometry room. Mad.

"Natsu" Erza said, with a look that would scare even the devil himself.

"Y-yes" I was literally about to piss my pants I was so scared.

"Where have you two been?" she demanded.

"If you don't recall, Erza, Natsu took me to the nurse like he said he was going to do. I wasn't feeling well and he was taking care of me." Lucy came to my rescue! I wanted to jump up and hug her and kiss her right then.

Erza looked taken back by the way Lucy talked to her. "Very sorry. I must have missed it when he said that. I will allow you to hit me for my mistaken"Erza said, clearly falling for the lie.

"That's all right" Lucy sweat-dropped. Me and Lucy ended up spending the rest of the day trying to avoid Erza's eyes so that we could talk privately. Hell, even Lucy was starting to feel akward.

Let's hope tomorrow's a better day.

**Yay! chapter 3 is dooooone! I hope ya'll liked it! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey yall! Sorry if I haven't been back lately... oh well you guys can live! :p anywho...I am sick at the moment with a fever and it is spring break... so I have no idea when I will be able to update on my other stories.**

**I'm going to tell yall a little secret! Out of all my stories, this is the only one that is not pre-written. Meaning, I don't write this one in one of my many notebooks, I just type what comes to my mind. So if I mess up I would very much like you guys to give me advice on what I should do to fix future mistakes.**

**Also, I would really like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, and favored this story. I am very grateful that you all like it. Well, I will now stop boring you and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. That honor goes to Hiro Mashima. What I do own is the plot.**

Lucy P.O.V.

I lied when I told Natsu my age. I actually have know idea how old I am, I mean, I have no idea when my birthday is and I have always aged kinda slowly. I just thought I took longer for my growth spurts to kick in. But considering that I'm a siren, it was probably a _whole_ lot longer for me to grow than I realized.

I also don't really remember much about my childhood. The only thing I remember is...well... that I grew. And that's it. Is that weird? I was tossed around in the system ever since I was a baby and I've never had the same family for more than two years. Actually, the longest Iv'e ever been with the same family is about a year and a half. I wonder if it was because I aged slowly.

Situations that these really make a person what to have their BIRTH parents near them explaining what the fuck is going on. Speaking of parents, I had the same dream again. Except it was a little bit longer.

_Waaaa!_

_A blond woman is sitting in the ocean with a crying bundle of joy in her arms. "Hush little baby don't you cry mama's gunna sing you a lullaby." the blond woman stopped singing as she looked up and saw the man she was forbidden to love rowing to her._

"_Your here!" the blond shouted, utterly surprised that he showed up after what her father did to him._

"_Of course I did. She is my baby too and I wanted to see her." the dirty blond man said. As the couple sat there, her in the waters and him in the wooden rowboat, he suddenly asked- _

"_Why do you let your father rule over you? Run away with me so we can be together forever!" the man said, sounding desperate almost._

"_You know we cannot. Your a sailor and need to make your family proud of you. I have already done nothing to make mine proud. Live your life and hide this baby somewhere where_ they_ can't find her." the blond beauty begged. And while the two adults were arguing, the now silent baby heard and saw everything..._

"_I cannot my love. You are her mother and you cannot be separated. How else will she learn about who she is? And I can't explain, I'm just a human and I know nothing about your ways" the man told her. The woman looked away, trying not to cry._

"_Please don't make it harder than it has to be. I will explain to her one day, I promise. Because she is half mermaid, she will age differently. Slower almost and when she is of age and showing signs of her heritage, I will somehow explain." the woman told the man._

_The man didn't respond, didn't have to. He just understood that the love of his life was not lying. Neither of them talked, they just looked at each other and at their precious daughter. Then, at the same time, they said:_

"_I love you L-"_

"_I love you J-"_

And that is where the dream cut off. Right when I was about to get answers to the million questions I had. Names. I almost felt like being a smart ass after I woke up by saying, "Hello. My name is Lucy. And yours are?"

Later that night at school, I was I second period and I got another answer to another question.

Question: why does my voice make others want to kill each other for my attention?

Answer (according to Ms. Lyra): a sirens voice has a frequency that messes with nerves in the brain. However, if I practice, instead of making others kill, I can make them hypnotized and put theme in a trance and make them do whatever I want. I can even just whistle to make that happen!

But let's be honest, I'm not me when I'm not singing.

"Why does it even matter anyway?" Natsu asked me after second period ended.

"I just want to know why my voice does what it does" I answered and that was that. Besides, explaining to me was _supposed_ to be my mothers job (at least she said so in my dream).

After school I found myself suddenly in front of the beach. It was beautiful. 'well since I'm here, I might as well look' I thought.

I walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped. As soon as I touched the water, I cold feel the changes happening in my body. It was more different than the first time. It was a tingling sensation throughout my legs as they slowly turned into a midnight blue tail.

My nails were getting longer, my hair was getting longer, and my teeth were getting longer. My top turned into foam as it was replaced by black shells. Now that I think about it...this is the first time since then I have changed. I guess I have to be in a large amount of water to turn. 'Cause if that wasn't the case, I would be turning whenever I took a shower. And that would be a huge pain in the ass.

When my body was finally done with the transformation, I just stayed where I was at...what was wrong with me? I came here to try and find my mother, dammit! So why was I staying in the same damn spot?! Okay. Just calm down and try to clear your head, I thought. When I finally cleared my head, I found out that my legs (or tail) really did work. Yay!

This feeling of using a tail to swim felt amazing. And I could breath underwater! I didn't have to worry about drowning before I actually found who I was looking for!

I have been swimming for what felt like five hours but has probably been five minutes, and I found my first sign of life! The only problem was...the person was a child. Or at least looked like a child.

"Hello?" I said after deciding to take a big leap and find out if I could talk under here.

No answer.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for someone. Could you please help me?" I asked again.

No answer.

I decided to swim closer so I could see why the kid wasn't answering me. As I got closer, I decided to ask again, "Hello. Could you please help m-" I screamed. The child wasn't a child at all. It was a grown man all shriveled up, his body bent to look like a child's.

Ohmigod!, I couldn't help but think. He was dead. Why was I so scared and shocked? I lost myself for Christ sakes! I have seen dead bodies for a year straight! I mean, the first time I saw one I didn't even react! So why now?

I couldn't think straight right now. When I looked up, I found that I was under here longer than I thought.

It was mid-day. Why was it so late? I have only been under here for about an hour, right? no. This is wrong. Something is messing with my head I just don't know what.

"Time to get back to school" I said aloud. There was know way in hell I was staying down here to find out how that man died. As I turned around, there was another body I didn't see before. But not a dead one, it was a body that was moving. As in, the person was alive.

"H-" I started to say hello. But then I thought about it first. If this person has been near this area the entire time, then, why didn't he or she come when I screamed? I had a feeling that this person was the one messing with my head.

In order to get away from the Head Joggler, my nickname for the person, I turned back towards the dead man. Only, if he was still there. 'What the fuck is going on' I thought. I tried to swim away from the direction that the Head Joggler was in but when I tried to move, someone grabbed my arms from behind boy, was this person strong. I couldn't move my arms at all.

I looked behind me and screamed. It was the supposed-to-be-dead-man grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat. Then, the "dead man" did something that I thought I would never see in my life. He morphed into a younger version of the man he supposed to be.

"Hello. So sorry I didn't answer before. But I was kinda...supposed to be dead" the "dead man" said. What the hell was going on?

"Your the one messing with my head. You made yourself look dead and knew I would turn around to go the other way. Then when I did, you created an illusion of another person to make me think that he or she was the culprit. Knowing I would turn around, you went behind me and now here we are in this situation." I said more to myself than to him. If I was right, he didn't need to know his own handiwork.

"Correct my dear. I was getting low on a food supply and your kind happens to be one of the few things I eat" he said.

"What are you talking about you sick bastard!?" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe this guy. I don't know what this guy is, but I can't believe he eats other monsters. Isn't that, like, a form of cannibalism or something!?

"Your going to meet a lot more people like me doll. Oh wait, no your not cause your going to become a part of a stew tonight" he said.

So here we are. Me and some siren-eater in a cave at one of the deepest parts of the Pacific ocean. Nothing big really. Just me sitting in a big ol' cast iron pot with a boiling water heater underneath me. And him, chopping up some vegetables and other sea life. Nope. Nothing big at all. (This is called sarcasm).

"What kind of monster are you?" I had an idea.

"None of your damn buisness, kid" he said, "but I'll tell ya my name. It's Nason. Figured you'd wanna know the name of your killer" he "oh-so-kindly" said.

"Your soo sweet," I sarcastically said," And I do have a right to know what kind of monster you are. Like you said, your killing me so as a final act of decency, I'm entitled to one last favor" I said, totally not sure if what I just said was true or not.

I heard Nason sigh as he began to talk, "I'm an electric eel, this is just my human form." Nason "oh-so-kindly" told me.

I grinned. Perfect.

Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the walls of wopping  
Where I met a sailor gay.

Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain  
Saying, Nason when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again.

_Kill. _

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain on glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold.

_Kill yourself, Nason._

His hair hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black coal  
My happiness attend him  
Where ever he may go.

_Hurry. Pick up the knife, and kill yourself. _

From tower hill To blackwall  
I wonder, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home.

Nason was dead. I willed him to kill himself, it was a trick I picked I picked up six months ago. Honestly. Nason was stupid. I could have swam out out the pot but he had the knife. So it couldn't be helped.

Hey! Now, instead of him changing form to look shriveled up, he can do it for real now! (Don't you admire my optimism?).

When I got to the surface of the ocean, I was lucky for the fact that I was only a few miles away from the cliff I jumped off of, and it has literally just become daytime.. As I swimmed back, I recorded what happened today. Nason knew what I was. So that means he has seen my kind before, meaning, my mother could be close.

Now at the cliff, I tried to drag myself on the rock that was above me, but I couldn't do it.

"Dammit" I muttered. I then saw someone jump off of the cliff a land on the rock. Before I could see who it was, the person, probably a male, lifted me up onto the rock. I looked up and saw the last person I expected to see this early in the day...

Natsu.

"you idiot! Won't you burn or something?" I asked.

"No, your the idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I looked everywhere for you and when I do see you, your having you own little play time! What the hell where you thinking!?" Natsu yelled at me. I was shocked. I never thought he was looking for me.

"I didn't ask you to look for me! Why do you care about me anyway?" I shouted. The look in his face went instantly from furious to sad.

"I just do care about you. I can't explain it" Natsu said.

Natsu P.O.V

And I meant it too. I have no idea why I care for her the way I do. We met three days ago and I care for her? What's wrong with me? Ever since Lucy came to this school, SHE is the only thing on my mind. It's so damn confusing. As I stand here, burning in the god-forsaken sun, I look at the person who as taken residence in my thoughts.

Lucy Heartfilia.

A siren.

Her eyes widened just slightly after I said that. I could feel her staring at me like I was a moron or a lunatic. Whichever one it is, I'll probably agree with her.

"Lets go already. I'm frying out here" I said.

"And who's fault is that?" Lucy said, grinning, and clearly amused.

"Shut up" was all I said as I bent down and picked up Lucy,who was already back in her human form, bridal style and jumped back to the top of the cliff. After I got my footing even, I used my speed and ran back to her building.

We were there in about five seconds and it took three more for me to run to her room, finally out of the sun.

"Your burning, literally" Lucy said as she started to put out the fires that started forming on my body, "I'm sorry, Natsu. I didn't think you would risk your life just to help me out of the water. I just thought I could swim around until I found a beach or something and then change back." Lucy apologized.

I sat there letting the burns that could heal by themselves heal. The major ones, however, needed help.

"It wasn't your fault Lucy. Like you said earlier, I was the idiot for being out in the sun. and I was the stubborn one who didn't go inside. And Lucy?" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I need blood, Lucy. Most of the burns aren't healing themselves" I was about to faint it hurt so bad. Lucy's face went ghost white. She probably thought I meant it was her blood I wanted.

"O-Okay. Well, umm...i don't know where to get blood" she was procrastinating.

"If you don't know where I can get some without leaving this building, then go to my room and get some." I said.

"What? But your hurt! I'm not heartless enough to leave you here by yourself!" Lucy said.

"Then give me some of your blood" I sighed out. Really, if she took any longer, then I was going to pass out here and now.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe for a second."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Posit- KYAA!" I pushed her onto the bed. Me on top of her, my lips inching toward her slender, smooth, porcelain neck. I could smell her blood from here and god did it smell good. My tongue left my mouth to lick the spot my fangs will soon be penetrating.

I could feel her body harden in excitement as she let out a sigh. "You ready?" I breathed against her neck, her shiver my response. My fangs got longer and they pierced her her neck, drawing out blood. Dear god. It was ecstasy. Her blood was like nothing I've never tasted before.

I've always been told that whenever a vampire sucks blood, it feels like sex. Lucy's blood is the first I've ever drunken from the vein. And damn, it _was_ like having sex. At least I think it is. I could tell Lucy feels the same way because she's letting out small moans and pulling my head closer to her neck. But, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. If I didn't stop now, I could suck her dry, and I did not want to do that 'cause I planned on doing this again.

When I retracted my fangs, I licked the spot I bit so that it could close faster and she wouldn't sill lose blood. When I really looked at her, her face was flushed and she was breathing heavy. I probably looked the same way she did.

"Oh_ pant _ my _pant_ god. Was it supposed to _pant _feel like that" Lucy said.

"Yea. Your the first person that I've ever bit but that's what my dad said it felt like" I told her.

"You mean it's supposed to feel like sex?" Lucy asked. I started to feel weird. Does that mean she already knows what sex feels like? Has she done it?

"Oh" was all I said and Lucy laughed.

"I know what your thinking. I'm still a virgin" she said. 'Good. That means I was the one to make her feel this way first' wait. Why did I just think that?

"Oh" I said again, "So am I" why the **fuck** did I just tell her that? I need to keep my mouth shut. That's what I need to do.

"HAHA!" Lucy laughed. I liked her laugh.

I was all healed up. Really, I could go back to my dorm using the tunnel underground. But I'm not. Instead, I "collapsed" on top of her and instantly feel asleep.

**Yay! it's longer than the other chapters! I hop y'all liked this chapter. Now, um, I have never written a scene like that with so much detail so I hope that you liked it. And as for the song, go back to the end of chapter one to know who sings it and all I did was change the name. **

**Well, it took me a week to type this chapter cause I kept putting it off and I uploaded it tonight so I could apologize for not updating sooner. As for my other stories, they will (hopefully) get a new chapter soon.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY KAMI I AM SO SORRY!** **I know, I know...no excuses. But I really have been busy and I would have updates last week or the week before last but...i was kinda in an area with no internet service...**

**And for the explanation for before the previous two weeks... that was all purely school work and I went through a short writers block the one time I tried typing a new chapter.**

**OK I'll try sparing you anymore excuses...on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Fairy Tail. That honor goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy P.O.V.

_Screaming. _

_It was all I could hear. I tried looking around my surroundings but it was all pitch black. Deciding there was nothing here, I ran. Ran as fast as I could to find an exit to escape this hell I was forced into. But no matter where I ran, I could still here the screaming._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but found out I couldn't. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I I talk? Scream? I stopped running and looked around. Still, pure blackness surrounded me. _

_Then, I heard the faintest sound of laughter behind me. I quickly turned around, thankful that I heard some sign of civilization. When I turned around and I screamed a silent scream. Behind me was the rotting corpses of my old friends, and new ones._

_Screams and laughter. A deadly combination, no? I tried holding my hands to my ears to mute out the cursed noises. But it didn't work. Why didn't it work?! I fell down to my knees, wishing this nightmare would end. I opened my eyes and tried to do the one thing that seemed impossible here._

_I screamed._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I bolted up in my bed. My hands to my ears, blocking out sounds that weren't there. I opened my eyes and found tear stains of my bed sheets. I was crying?

Suddenly I felt a supportive warmth wrap around my waist, pulling my closer to the source.

"Shh. It was just a nightmare. Your safe." I heard Natsu cooing comforting words. It helped. But not enough to shake the sick feeling I had.

I looked up to Natsu and found him looking at me with worried eyes. I was still in his arms, my body pressed to his shirtless one. I noticed this and started blushing.

"You ok? Your red." Natsu asked. I, hesitantly, pushed myself away from him, instantly missing the warmth he provided.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"What did you dream about?" he asked. I could hear the tone in his voice wanting me to tell him, even though I do not. But I caved.

"Blackness. I was trying to find something other than the darkness I was trapped in. I couldn't make a sound. And the only sounds were screaming. Then I heard laughing and it was the corpses of my old friends and you. They were rotting and laughing at all the screams." I went on and on. I couldn't stop talking about the damned screams.

"Well your safe now Luce. I wont be screaming anytime soon. Laughing, yes but I always laugh. Especially when the ice princess does something stupid" I breathed a laugh. I was glad Natsu was here to make me feel better. He pushed me down back on the bed and layed next to me, his arm still found a way to encircle my waist again. But I was too tired to bitch about it.

"Why don't we ditch today, Luce?" I liked that plan. I nodded my head in agreement and closed my eyes, praying I didn't have the same dream again.

I didn't, you know. Instead, I dreamed about Natsu. Which was weird. I couldn't be starting to like him, could I?

(^.^)

After me and Natsu woke up for real this time, we went back to the beach. I tried getting Natsu in the water with me, but he said he couldn't. Said that water had purifying qualities to it and he had to neutralize it with herbs or something.

"What is pure about this ocean!? Though yes you can see your feet and deeper down into the waters, there are siren eating sickos out there that have a black skillet pot made for _cooking_ other fish and monsters. Isn't that cannibalism? I think it is." I was ranting.

"Doesn't matter if there are siren eating sickos out there that are cannibals. Water is water." Natsu said, denting my mood. It was about midnight and school had about four or five hours left, so we tried finding stuff to keep us occupied. Natsu suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, meaning he had an idea.

"Why does your voice affect others but not me?" Natsu asked.

"I honestly do not know. Maybe you don't have a brain I can control." I said, smirking.

"Yeah. That must be i- HEY!" I fell out laughing. Natsu tried to grab my arm but I dodged. We ended up doing that for the next hour. Insulting each other and then trying to catch the person who made the insult.

It was all going great until _she_ showed up.

"Natsu~" I looked towards the voice. It was a girl with short white/ silver-y hair and clear blue eyes. As soon as I saw her...I didn't like her. Something about her screamed "Bitch". But I couldn't put my finger on what.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked with surprise in his voice.

"I was running errands for teacher. Then I heard laughing so I wanted to check it out. I noticed you weren't in class so I thought it was you. Natsu, who is this?" Lisanna asked. Venom in her voice when she asked who I was. I could tell she didn't like me either.

"This is Lucy! Lucy, this is my childhood friend Lisanna" Natsu said.

"Pleasure" both me and Lisanna said with disdain in our voices. Natsu, of course, didn't notice.

I decided I was bored and wanted to try something. I turned away and grinned a grin that wouls match Satan's.

I started whistling the tune "Sexy Naughty Bitchy me" and tried to will Lisanna to say some things.

She noticed something was weird, but she didn't notice I was the culprit. Suddenly, she said-

"Wow Lucy your so pretty! I'm so jealous!" after she said that, her face turned dark.

I was squealing like a little girl inside my head. This was one of the most funniest things I have ever done! I'm so proud of myself!

"Thank you Lisanna. That was nice of you" I said, my voice daring her to try something. We locked eyes and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I think I even saw some lightning bolts.

This time, Natsu did notice something, "Something wrong?" he asked. I could feel an accusing glare come my way. Of course I was gunna deny it later.

"Of course not," Lisanna perked up and ran towards Natsu, "Let's go Natsu. We need to get you to class." Lisanna looped her arm through his. I suddenly felt weird. Jealousy, maybe?

"He decided to ditch with _me_. Not go to class with _you_." I said. She turned red from anger. Natsu, of course, was oblivious to the tension. "In fact, Natsu was the one who suggested we ditch, didn't you, Natsu?" I asked.

"Yep! Luce was in a bad mood so I wanted to cheer her up!" Natsu was like putty in my hands. Perfect.

Lisanna apparently had enough. She walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Listen up bitch, this isn't over."

I grinned and she took that as my response. I was going to have fun with her. Instead of turning around and leaving, she made an annoyed scream and grew a tail wings from her back. But I think the thing that made me freak out was the small fact that they were on fire.

"What the hell!" I yelled and barely dodged her coming at me, her nails long and also on fire were merely inches from scratching me.

"Lisanna, what the fuck!?" Natsu yelled.

"She is getting on my last nerves!" she yelled and suddenly, a big ball of fire formed in her hands and she threw it at me. I did something that, yes, even I did not know I was capable of.

I used my hands to shield me when water rushed past me. I used my hands to maneuver it and I destroyed her fire ball. I also created a giant wave and it rushed in Lisanna's direction, getting her soaked and putting out the fire on her body.

"KYAA" Lisanna yelled. When the water cleared away. Her wings, tail and long nails gone.

"Lisanna! You ok?" Natsu yelled.

"I-I was defeated?" she studdered. I didn't feel bad for her but I wanted to. But hey, she started it.

Sighing, I gave in. "Hey. You ok Lisanna?" I demanded but still managed to put it in a question.

"Don't ask me that when your the reason I'm like this!" she yelled at me. I lost my patience.

"What! you attaked me first if you don't remember!" I yelled back. We were yelling back and forth when finally Natsu stopped us.

"Shut up both of you! Lisanna you started it. Lucy you finished it. I was here and I spotted multiple times when you both could have stopped! Now both of you apologize to each other right now!" Natsu yelled. I was shell-shocked and so, apparently, was Lisanna.

"Sorry" we both muttered. But it was good enough for Natsu.

"Now. Lets bring Lisanna back to your place Luce so she can dry off" Natsu said. I nodded and started leading the way.

**Hey hey! I hope you liked this chapter! I tried putting in a good scene to make up for the months of not updating. But next up on the updating list it "the Demon and the Pyro". And I might delete "Pre-Historic Tale" and rewrite it to make it better.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey yall! aren't yall glad that I didn't wait months to update this time?! ^.^ actually... I was hoping to ask everyone who has been with me from the beginning (or not. Whatever) to give me advice whenever you see my do something wrong. Now I expect some things 'cause I just swallowed up my pride by asking that. **

**Guess what! 13 days till I turn sweet 16! I will except money, money, and money (I jest, lol). Anywhooo I will stop going on and on and start with the story!**

Me and Natsu has just arrived at my building with Lisanna, who was still soaking wet if I may add, and may I say, she was still in a sour mood. Haha. Sorry but I find this really amusing, I mean...not only do I have pinky here wrapped around my little finger, but now I have some fire chick claiming that I am her "rival" or some shit like that.

It's just all so funny. Now in my room, I went to the bathroom across the hall and went to get some towels. When I went back in, I saw the she-bird clinging to Natsu and whining like a five year old.

"But Natsu! Did you see what she did to me! I'm soaked now because of her! How can you even still stand being around her!?" she shouted every statement. Not that I cared, though. She can think anything she wants. But for some reason... I really didn't want Natsu to answer her question. I mean, what if he says something I don't want to hear?

"Yes I did see what you did to her. And your soaked because you started the fight. And I can still stand being around her because she's my friend and she didn't start it" Natsu said. _Hehe..if only he knew, _I thought and grinned evilly. After he said that, Lisanna looked like a fish out of water.

Get it? 'cause I almost drowned her? I thought it was funny. Lisanna looked at me with that stink eye again, briefly, but I saw it.

"Here is a towel and I'll get you a change of clothes. Just you better make sure I get them back 'cause if I don't, me and you gunna have problems." I said in my most threatening, meanest voice possible. I knew I got my message clear when her eyes widened and her head went up and down. After I threw my clothes at her, she went to change.

"Lucy. I know your not innocent in this either. What did you do?" Natsu asked.

"Me? Nothing Natsu. Why would I ever want to start a fight?" I wanted too add 'with someone I instantly didn't like' but figured I shouldn't. Natsu raised an eyebrow, he clearly still didn't believe me. When he opened his mouth to say something, Lisanna walked in, clothed in my amazing clothes.

Light blue ripped jeans and a black spaghetti-strap. I even lent her my black tennis shoes and some socks. I sure was a nice person.

"Wow, Lisanna. You look great in that" Natsu complemented her. Lisanna turned a bright red after hearing that. I on the other hand, wanted to puke. Why was I acting this way? Was I jealous? That couldn't be right...right? RIGHT!? I sighed and decided to give up on my inner conflict.

"He's right, you know. My clothes make you look more hotter" I said then realized what I just said. _Shit. I basically told her she was ugly. Dammit Lucy shut the hell up!_ I mentally yelled to myself. Luckily for me, she didn't catch it.

…...

The next night I decided to go to school. When I entered the two story building, I was instantly manhandled by Natsu and dragged to his friends.

"What the fuck, Natsu! Don't just grab me like that!" I yelled, a dark aura emitting off of me. Natsu freaked out and let me go.

"Haha! Way to scare the idiot, Lucy!" I heard Gray laugh.

"What you say, stripper?" Natsu got in his face. Before Gray could say something, Erza broke them up, an aura 10x darker than the one I just had. Hell, even _I _was freaked out by it.

"You boys aren't fighting now, are you" Erza asked. Natsu and Gray violently shook their heads No. I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me.

"So Lucy, you come the first day, ditch the second, then come back. What are you? A delinquent?" Gray half joked.

I smirked and said, "Maybe. Maybe not." in all truth, back before I killed my boyfriend, I ditched school quite frequently. I partied, smoked, and even had a run-in with drugs. I know, I know, I don't look like the type, right? HA! Did I fool you!

Natsu look at me, questioning my facial expression while Gray started laughing.

"Lucy. Why did you and Natsu ditch last night?" Erza asked. I looked at her, wondering in my head what I would say. _The truth, of course,_ the little voice in my head said.

"I had a bad dream and freaked. Natsu decided we would ditch so he could make me feel better. Then this girl named Lisanna came and ruined the mood. Lisanna then decided to attack me, which I oh-so-awesomelly won that fight but got her soaked in the process. She came to my place and borrowed my hot clothes then she and Natsu left and here we are now" I finished.

"Way to rat us out!" Natsu said, shocked that I actually said something. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back to Erza. She was nodding her head in...approval?

"Thank you for telling me the truth. And you, Natsu, how could you get mad at her for telling me the truth" she demanded, Natsu already sweating bullets again. I stiffled a laugh and started walking to my first period class, Gray following behind me.

"So, Luc-"

"Gray-sama!" Gray got cut off. I saw Gray literally freeze then become animated again. I looked behind me and saw a girl with short blue hair running towards us, or, more specifically, Gray.

"Shit" Gray whispered to himself. It made me wonder what this mystery girl did to make Gray freak out so much.

"Care to introduce me?" I whispered to him.

"Lucy, this is Juvia. Juvia, this is Lucy" Gray said aloud when Juvia got close enough.

"Juvia wants to know what Gray-sama is doing with another woman" she demanded. _Juvia wants to know?, oh! She talks in third person!, _I realized. I've never meet someone who talks in third person before.

"Lucy is new here and me and the gang made friends with her. So I'm just walking to class with her. Because she's my friend. And friends walk other friends to class" Gray ranted. Honestly, I found this quite comical. I looked at Gray with humor in my eyes.

"I see the way she looks at you, Gray-sama! LOVE RIVAL! You are know Juvia's love rival!" Juvia yelled. I sweat-dropped. Love rival? I have another one? I mean, first Lisanna and now Juvia?

Well fuck me.

…...

**Hi I'm sorry it was so short. And by the way, the Lucy that you saw in this chapter is the real Lucy. I mean... you saw her in the first and second chapter. Well, mainly the second chapter.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
